Movie enthusiasts often encounter subtitles and captions when viewing movies on a home entertainment system. This is especially true when watching a movie or other broadcast that is in a language foreign to the viewer. Additionally, for many viewers it is difficult to read the subtitles and captions and watch the movie at the same time. Often, the viewer misses the action occurring on the screen when trying to read the subtitles and captions. Another problem encountered with subtitles and captions is that the subtitles and captions may not appear on screen long enough to be read by the viewer. These problems often lead to frustration with subtitled and captioned movies and, consequently, to lower sales or broadcasts of subtitled and captioned movies.
It is desirable, therefore, to develop a method of controlling and displaying movie and broadcast subtitles and captions that overcomes these and other disadvantages.